


The Beat is On

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: A few people expressed interest in a relationship between Beat and Joshua.
I found it interesting, and this came out.
Note: Light kissing between two boys.





	

It never failed to happen. Every Friday around four in the afternoon, there would be a gentle rapping of three knocks to the door of the Bito household. Beat would be engrossed in studying or playing video games if he was at home. In the rare occasion he was out at the skate park, there would be no knock, and the boy would just appear in the middle of a trick.

Beat knew the kid’s name just because he was friends with Neku. Whenever they’d have meet ups at Hachiko, the guy would be in the background, silently watching. He didn’t speak, but he sat and listened with a small smile on his face. Beat tried to get the prissy kid to talk but he would only curl his hair around a finger and giggle.

However, it was different at home. Joshua showed up with Rhyme in tow. He had taken a liking to walking Beat’s sister home on Fridays after school, since it was the one day she didn’t have extracurricular activities. The door was always unlocked for him, so the knock had become a formality.

“I’m home, big brother!” Rhyme’s cheery voice called as she bounced into the house. She took her shoes off and slid on a pair of pink slippers. Her book bag hung on a hook near the door and she happily danced over to the couch where Beat sat. “How was school?”

“It’s alright,” he replied, looking down at the book of math equations in his lap. “I ain’t understandin’ much of this.”

Joshua stood at the door. He was methodical in his movements. Taking his shoes off he sat them between Beat and Rhyme’s before putting on a violet pair of slippers.

Beat had bought them the other day, since Joshua kept showing up.

“You know,” Joshua spoke gently as he walked to the couch, “I could help you.”

“Yeah, but how would I get any better?” Beat closed the book and set it aside. “Ain’t you got nothin’ better to do than hang with my kid sister?”

“Beat,” Rhyme said. “Don’t be rude.”

“He’s not being rude,” Joshua replied, sitting on the couch with one leg over the other. “He’s merely stating a fact. But I love your company, Rhyme. You have such a colorful view of the world.”

She giggled and hugged her brother. “Beat, I’m going to go meet one of my friends today. Do you think you’ll be okay with Joshua?”

“Alone?” Beat glanced between them. “I ain’t sure-“

“Oh, I don’t bite,” Joshua sighed, one elegant finger curling into his hair. “If it bothers you, I can leave you to your work.”

Beat frowned. He was often referred to as unobservant and slightly stupid, but he wasn’t. He could see the sudden flash of sadness in Joshua’s lavender eyes.

“Man, I don’t care.”

Rhyme smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. “I’ll be at Ericka’s. Tell mom and dad for me!”

He watched her hurry off with a wave and a goodbye. The room was quiet save for Joshua’s phone clicking as he texted someone. The boy glanced up once, but didn’t look at Beat.

“So,” Beat shifted on the couch, “y’got somethin’ to talk about?”

“Not particularly. At least,” he hit send and locked his phone, “nothing of interest to you.”

Beat snorted. “Yeah, aight. I see how it is.”

There was a soft laugh and a genuine smile. “You’re entertaining, Daisuk-“

“Don’t. Say. It.” Beat made a face. “Man, you know I hate that name.”

“But it is your name,” Joshua said, and slid closer to Beat. “Would you like to know a secret?”

Beat leaned further toward the arm of the couch. “Nah. It’s probably somethin’ weird with you.”

Joshua giggled again. “Well, if you wish I won’t tell you.”

Instead of replying, Beat reached for the remote to the television to put a little noise between them. He clicked through the channels, trying to focus on what was on the screen, but finding it hard with Joshua nearly sitting hip to hip with him. The boy had begun texting again, and the sound of his gentle breaths seemed to be the only thing Beat could focus on.

“Why don’t we watch a little Tin Pin?”

Beat laughed. “I don’t like that kiddy show.”

“Hm,” Joshua said, never looking up from his phone. “Perhaps we should watch something more to your level. What sort of things are you interested in, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Uh, never thought about it much.” Beat ruffled the back of his hair. He felt naked without his beanie but he wasn’t allowed to wear it at school. It had been a long day and Beat hadn’t removed his school uniform. His tie hung loosely around his neck and the slacks were slightly wrinkled from his position. “I guess I like skateboarding and music. Man, I dunno.”

Joshua turned to look him full in the face. It was unnerving.

“Do you have someone in your life?”

“Why you askin’?” Beat couldn’t move away. He swallowed hard. “I ain’t got time for-“

The prissy kid pressed closer. His hand rested on Beat’s thigh. “You should make time, Daisukenojo. You wouldn’t want to end up alone.”

Beat wasn’t sure why he said it. It just flowed from his mouth unchecked. “Like you?”

There was the look again. A sadness in his eyes.

“Yo, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

Joshua placed his hands on either side of Beat’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was gentle and soft, and extremely uncomfortable for Beat. He couldn’t move for one reason or another and the kiss deepened as Joshua parted his lips with a tongue.

Beat didn’t know what to do. He’d never kissed before and he sure as hell hadn’t kissed a guy. His little sister had talked about kissing in the future and Beat had threatened to kill whoever tried. She’d laughed and told him he couldn’t watch her forever.

“Mm,” Joshua sighed, his teeth pulling on Beat’s lower lip. “You taste nice.”

He finally had the strength to push Joshua away. “Man, I ain’t-“

Joshua’s eyes were practically glowing. “I’m sorry if I was forward. Do you want to know a secret?”

The word no was on the end of Beat’s tongue, so it surprised him when he said, “Yeah.”

“It isn’t your sister I enjoy spending time with. She is my friend, but the real reason I come is to see how you are faring. Your future is bright, Daisukenojo, and I want to make sure it becomes everything it can. Forgive me for kissing you but I couldn’t help myself.”

Beat didn’t move. He was locked into Joshua’s gaze. “Why d’you care?”

“Let me just say, I have a personal interest in our little group of friends. It would make more sense if I could explain it to you in full, but I’m not at liberty to do so. Would you like another kiss?”

“I dunno.” Beat felt weird. He shakily reached up to poke Joshua’s lips. “Are you wearing lipstick?”

“Maybe,” he whispered, pressing his mouth into Beat’s finger. “Is that bad?”

“Uh, no,” Beat said, continuing to trace his finger around Joshua’s mouth. “I ain’t sure what I feel but my stomach is flippin’.”

Joshua smiled. He sucked on Beat’s finger. “Mm. I won’t do anything to you. But isn’t life much more fulfilling with each new experience?”

His chest hurt. Beat rubbed at it and frowned. With the close proximity he could feel Joshua’s warm breath on his face and it smelled of peppermint. “I guess.”

Another kiss was placed on his lips but this time Beat pressed back. It was awkward and strange, but the kiss felt good even if it didn’t feel right. Beat leaned back against the arm of the couch and the two of them slid down on the sofa until Joshua was practically laying on top of him. They kissed and touched, and with each press of the lips or hands, Beat felt a new sensation.

Several minutes passed before Joshua came up for air. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed due to Beat’s hand sliding through it.

Beat watched Joshua and Joshua watched Beat. It was quiet save for the television in the background and the sound of their breath and heartbeats.

“I hope you have no delusions of love,” Joshua finally said. He trailed his fingers down Beat’s face and curled them around the back of his neck. His lips brushed against Beat’s throat.

Beat arched his neck. “Man, I ain’t in love wit you.”

“Good,” Joshua whispered, his tongue tracing circles around Beat’s adam’s apple. “I would hate to disappoint you when you learn I cannot stay with you.”

“I don’t understand what the hell you’re sayin’ half the time.”

Joshua laughed as he sat up. His hands slid up Beat’s now untucked shirt, and his fingers splayed over the skin of his stomach. “Are you busy next Friday?”

“Ah,” Beat’s head felt fuzzy, “I dunno.”

“Well, I will keep my schedule clear for you,” Joshua said with a playful smile. He kissed Beat one more time in a rather platonic way. Afterward he pulled away and moved toward the door. “Good evening, Daisukenojo Bito. I look forward to our next meeting.”

Beat watched as Joshua twinkled out of sight. He blamed it on his brain being weirded out even though he could see the purple slippers remained in the spot where Joshua had been. Beat could also see Joshua had forgotten his shoes at the door, and it occurred to Beat that he’d done it on purpose.

Damn prissy kid.


End file.
